


The Mate Auction

by 1d4gd



Series: Omega!Hoseok is 💜 [7]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Angst, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Breeding, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drama, Everyone Loves Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fluff, Hoseok goes through a lot of bad shit before Namjoon's pack takes him in, Hoseok is the maknae, Hurt Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Mpreg, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Pack Dynamics, Park Jimin (BTS) Is Whipped, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Park Jimin (BTS), Romance, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Scared Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Shy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jimin (BTS), for real, like they should, the others are his hyungs, they spoil and love the hell out of him, they take very good care of him so all's good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Hoseok is sold to his first auction house when he is only a little boy. Omegas are considered valuable but only as possessions and Seok has given up on life. But then one day Alpha Namjoon, leader of the BTS pack, buys him and things are starting to look up. Maybe, just maybe he might have a chance to be happy...





	1. Growing up in hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I had this story on AO3 a couple of years ago but then I decided to delete my profile and as a result all my fics were gone. In case anyone recognizes it I promise I am not stealing anyone's work. 
> 
> Hope you like this and that you will enjoy Hoseok's journey of self-discovery. Learning to love himself and others. So yep...that's kinda all for now.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you 💜💜💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok gets 'bought' by Namjoon and realizes that maybe his future is not so grim after all.

                        Hoseok had been sold to his first auction house when he had been only ten. From then on, his life had started resembling a never-ending nightmare. His family had been dirt poor so he couldn’t actually blame them for abandoning him. Omegas like him were rare and extremely valuable. That didn’t mean he could really forgive them for not even giving him a chance to prove himself or to try and make their lives better with his hard work and dedication.

Nine years after, he was still stuck in this hell they called training houses. Having to suffer constant abuses, threats, starving, beatings. He hadn’t been able to enjoy the joys of childhood or the privilege of having friends. He was nothing but an empty shell. His age was eighteen but his soul was much older. He was beginning to believe he would never get out. That no one would want to buy him and that they would kill him eventually.

One year ago, he had been given to his latest training house and things had changed a little. Not by much but at least he had been given real food and he had felt for the first time in a long time what it means to sleep in a comfy bed. It had been heaven-like to live like this. But now all of this would end because, apparently, he had become too old. They had to get rid of him so he would finally be sold in their auction. Hoseok had stopped feeling things a while ago so he didn’t really care what happened to him. It was not like he could suffer a worse fate in the hands of his new master. He had seen terror, anything that would come from now onwards was going to be a piece of cake.

It had been decided he would be presented last probably because he was their most shameful product. No extraordinarily attractive features, no exceptional body measures, no brilliant intelligence, no remarkable ability, nothing spectacular. The only thing prized about him was his omega nature and even that was debatable since he had never really acted like one. Always too stubborn, too strong-headed, too different. Too sharp characteristics, and a personality to match.

This was the day his future would be sealed. He had met the other omegas in this hell, and he wished them all the best because some of them were too soft, too submissive, too pretty not to end up completely broken at the hands of a cruel, sadistic master. He wasn’t afraid because he was no fragile, breakable wolf who couldn’t fend for himself. No, he would bite and scratch and fight ‘till his last breath for what he had been craving from the start. His freedom and complete control over his mind, body and soul. He would get there one day even if it killed him.

His introduction had been brief but it was not as if there were many things to tell about him. After, he felt himself pushed by one of the guards. He entered the cage where they put all the future slaves on display and he waited. He didn’t expect to be worth much. He kept his glance low because he didn’t want to make any contact with those present. That was the last ounce of pride he wanted to preserve. But it seemed that life was more perverse than he had assumed because he had been forced by the guard to kneel and raise his eyes to the crowd of potential buyers. But he hadn’t shown submission. It was not in his nature.

What he had shown had taken every one of those present aback. There was so much fire, hate, disgust in his eyes but also so much vulnerability and innocence in there as well. He had tried to hide them, but he hadn’t been entirely successful, and they had seen. Baring his soul was a mistake because these rich monsters didn’t buy slaves for their hearts but for their bodies and ‘pedigree’ and he was very lacking in both aspects. When it was all over, he had been dragged to where his future master was. He could feel dread settle in his entire being but there was no avoiding this. He had become a slave and now he would endure the consequences of having being born wrong.

He was taken to one of the waiting rooms. His new master would probably join him soon. He was terrified but he couldn’t let that show. Every sign of weakness would get him killed easier and he had no intention to die before achieving the bit of freedom he had been dreaming about for years.

He could hear voices getting louder and it appeared that the moment had come. There were so many thoughts going through his head, the majority of them extremely pessimistic. He could not hope for something good, but he prayed that he wouldn’t get the devil either. That there was some mercy for him after all.

When his master had finally made an appearance, he had been stunned into silence. The thing which had left him speechless was the fact that he didn’t look old. In fact, he seemed quite young, most likely only a few years older than him. Not only that, he had a handsome face and dimples people would kill to have.

Hoseok was convinced that there had been a mistake in the assigning of the rooms because there was no way in hell he was getting a master like that. It seemed, however, that this was precisely the case. Because not only 5 minutes later, he was left alone with this fine specimen of… alpha. Hobi’s eyes grew to an impossible size when he realized it.

This was so much worse. Alphas were the most dangerous and his omega instincts would come out and force him to submit. He hated his new master. He wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. His wolf was going to become putty in the other male’s hands. He couldn’t let that happen. When he felt the other man approaching him, he tried to put as much distance between them as possible.

When he realized he had pretty much hit the wall, that’s when fear had settled in. He couldn’t look into the alpha’s eyes. He let out an involuntary whimper and that’s when the other male spoke.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Why are you so afraid of me?”

“Because you are just like the rest. I know why you prefer omegas, but you won’t break me so easily. You made a very bad deal by buying me. I have nothing to offer to you.”

“Who says I made a bad deal? I think I got exactly what I was looking for.”

At that, Hoseok raised startled eyes to the alpha and to his surprise, what he could read into those deep, brown eyes, was not lust, but protectiveness, affection, and…pride? What the hell was this?! He had never been so confused in his entire existence. The fact that the alpha also smelled divine, like pine, musk and something sweet he couldn’t put his finger on, weren’t helping things either. In fact, this made him even more desperate about his situation.

“What do you mean you got exactly what you wanted?”

“Well, when I came to this auction I had no intention of actually acquiring an omega. I had been pretty much forced into going by one of my friends. When I saw you, however, I understood you would be perfect for my pack.”

“Pack?! Are you crazy? Y-you w-want me to be an omega to your whole pack?”

Hobi found himself shaking uncontrollably at the prospect. He didn’t stand a chance against a pack. He would rather kill himself than go through the abuse again. This couldn’t be happening to him. Just when he had thought things were finally looking up for him.

He was scared to death. He couldn’t stop shaking and that’s when he felt the other male lifting him up into his arms. He struggled but it was fruitless. He was seated into the alpha’s lap and comforted like one would do to a little child. He would never admit it, but it felt good to be held like this and soothed. He was getting calmer by the second and that’s when the other man spoke again.

“I am sorry if I made you afraid. Where are my manners? I didn’t even present myself properly. I apologise for that. My name is Namjoon and I am the leader of the BTS pack. I can assure you we would never hurt you. This was not how we were raised by our parents.”

Hobi was still doubtful about the whole affair but he didn’t have any choice but to relent for the moment. He would find a way to escape, if necessary. For now, he would listen to what Namjoon had to say and he would play the part.

“There are six of us in the pack. Six alphas though don’t let that scare you. You will see they are nice and would never even think of causing you harm. I am sure you will get along with all of them.”

“But why do you need an omega? Why now?”

“Well, like I told you before, I wasn’t planning of acquiring one because I am very much against slavery but then I saw you and I just knew you would be perfect for us. My pack brothers are not that familiar with omegas but I want them to bond with the likes of you as well. Also, I would like, not right now, but sometime in the future, to have pups running around in our territory and you seem strong enough for that. I like your spirit and you’re undeniably attractive. That makes everything so much better.”

They wanted to breed him?! What was wrong with them?! Why would anyone want to have pups with someone like him?

“You’re not making any sense. Did you hear any of the things they had mentioned about me? I am not your typical omega. I am not biddable or sweet or kind. I hate being treated like I am fragile. I want to be treated like an equal and not some breeding tool capable of satisfying your twisted desires.”

“Hoseok you are misunderstanding me. Of course we are going to treat you like an equal. I totally understand if you do not want it, but it appears that I have wrongly assumed that one day you might want children of your own.”

Damn the alpha! It was one of his most hidden dreams to be able to do that. Have a few babies to cherish and love and raise them not like his parents had done to him, but like a real, loving parent should.

“I-I do want them but I don’t want to be forced into anything.”

“You will not be. You can take all the time in the world until you feel ready. You are free to choose the one you want to have pups with. We will never make you feel like you are obligated to give us anything. You have full control over your body and actions. We just ask you to give us a chance. Let us show you alphas are not that bad.”

“A-Alright. But if I really can’t adjust will you promise to let me go? If I really cannot find anyone with whom I want to build a family will you please let me decide what I should do with my life from then on?

“You have my word. But, honestly, I would prefer for you to stay with us. We need someone like you to tie us together. I know I am asking too much of you but please give this a heartfelt try.”

“I promise.”

Namjoon turned his megawatt smile onto Hoseok and he felt himself melt a little at the positive energy and the faith he could see reflected into those beautiful eyes. He was still not very trusting but he wanted to give this relationship a chance. This would be the first time he would allow himself to feel.

His only wish was not to end up broken hearted for having taken this risk. Joon seemed kind enough not to hurt him and if the rest of the pack he would be living with from now on was similar, he was probably going to have the life he had been secretly wished for ever since little. Maybe happy endings were possible also for broken omegas like him. Maybe, just maybe…


	2. Not your typical Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok finally meets all the Alphas 😏

           The drive to Namjoon’s territory had been filled with negative thoughts and worst-case scenarios. While true that the leader had been nothing but sweet to him the whole time, he couldn’t help but feel like he was in a dream. And that soon enough he would have to wake up and deal with the harsh reality all over again.

When they had finally arrived at the pack house, he was a little less than frozen with panic, but he couldn’t really back down from anything. It was too late for regrets and either way what was the point anyway? If it weren’t for Namjoon, some other alpha would have bought him and used him how he desired.

He was nothing less than a breeding machine for anyone, really. But then he couldn’t shrug off the fear that he might not even be able to fulfil the purpose for what the alpha had acquired him in the end. What if he was barren? What then? Would they get rid of him or worse, kill him? He had never really been blessed with any happy moments until then, so he didn’t expect mercy or kindness but just someone to treat him decently.

For all his kind words, Namjoon was still pretty much an alpha. And everyone knew how unpredictable they could be. If that weren’t enough, he was literally surrounded by the older male’s kind so even if he tried to escape, he had no doubt he would be caught and punished. But then again, could he actually complain? Omegas were usually seen as tools to use and dispose of when they stopped being valuable.

Entering a house full of alphas was overwhelming to say the least. He had been assaulted by so many strong scents at the same time he was sure he would drop to his knees in a flash. And then they turned around and smelled him. Things hadn’t gone for sure how his master had envisioned initially.

Because as soon as they laid eyes on him, everything turned into chaos. Hearing so many growls at the same time had made him completely shut down. His omega was screaming and whining at him but he was stuck where he stood. He was terrified of making a move because he was convinced that as soon as he would react in any way, they would attack him.

What had Namjoon been thinking? This was a mistake. A colossal error that should have never occurred. And him being the omega, and as consequence, the weakest, would end up being raped or murdered. Thankfully for him, the leader had stepped inside soon after him, so he had been able to keep the others away from him.

Unknown to Hoseok, the growls were not threats but complaints. The reason for that had everything to do with being presented with a beautiful omega. The sight had completely taken them by surprise. The majority had very little previous contact with omegas, so they had no clue how to behave around one.

Jungkook, the youngest, was outright staring but he couldn’t really stop himself. The omega in front of them was the most gorgeous being he had ever seen in his life. He was entitled to act like a love-stricken puppy.

The other wolves were not faring any better either. Taehyung had his weird look one, the one which said ‘should I just pounce on him or try to woo him with my charm’. Jimin was showing his full smile in the hopes that the other male would relax and stop releasing so many pheromones.

Their wolves were already going crazy with the sweet mix of strawberries and vanilla. Yoongi looked as if he didn’t really know what to do with himself. He was definitely intrigued. And aroused. But could you really blame him? The others were in similar states, so it was not like he had anything to be ashamed of.

And then there was Seokjin. Who even though acted so soft and caring most of the time, there was no doubt he was a real alpha, from his head to his toes. Since he was known for his mild temper, the other alphas had been more than surprised to see him so on edge. It was as if he couldn’t really control his wolf. This had never happened before, also because he was the most experienced out of all of them. If even Jin was having a hard time keeping his hands off the smaller male, they were all in deep trouble.

Seokie was not used to receiving this kind of looks. Ever. He had been nothing but a little boy when sold to his first auction house. And then with all the pain and the suffering he had been experiencing in the training houses, there was no time to ever wonder if he looked even remotely attractive to betas or alphas.

He hadn’t bothered entertaining the idea of romance. Not when his life had been nothing but a constant hell. He had no illusions of ever finding someone to want him. But then Namjoon and his pack happened and right now from what he could read from the looks they were giving him, they found him more than a little desirable and the notion was enough to feel electricity run through his veins because this was the first time he was experiencing this kind of feeling.

Knowing he was not entirely repellent to alphas was a welcoming discovery, but he was still very much afraid of what this could mean. Just because they were attracted to him this didn’t mean they would be willing to keep him.

When the leader had taken his hand and guided him to sit on the couch in the middle of the living room, he had instantly obeyed. His omega trusted the alpha more than he would have liked but his instincts had never failed him before so he just prayed they wouldn’t betray him this time.

He sat down and waited for something. When Joon had dragged him into his lap, he had not reacted very well. The fear was still very much present. He had struggled to get out but it had been impossible. He huffed in annoyance and waited for the taller male to finally speak.

“Alright, guys. I believe introductions are in order.”

“You think, Joon? I mean, you leave for two days and come back with an omega we hadn’t even talked about acquiring. Or maybe you had already premeditated this.”

“Very funny Yoongi but this was not my intention at all. I attended the auction and I was getting ready to leave when I saw Hoseok. I tried to ignore my instincts, but I couldn’t abandon him in there. It was clear he needed someone to protect him and take care of him.”

“I understand this but you are aware that most of us don’t really have an idea of how to treat an omega. What if we screw things up? What then?”

“We won’t Yoongi, trust me. You can read it in his eyes. How much he craves someone to love him. And we are going to do exactly that.”

“I don’t need anyone to love me. What are you talking about? I was totally fine on my own.”

Jimin had to intervene because what the Omega was saying couldn’t be farther from the truth.

“I don’t believe you. The first thing we all noticed when you stepped inside was your distress but also this desperate wish for someone to give you the chance to love and let yourself be loved. I realize alphas are not well-known for being attuned to omegas’ emotions, but we are. More than you may believe.”

“I am not really sure what to say. This is a lot to take in. I am sorry if I appeared rude but in reality I am very scared of what might happen in the future. You all seem pleasant enough but what if you’re all just really talented actors? I am so tired of hurting all the time.”

Taehyung had to make the small Omega see that they would never hurt him.

“Nobody here is going to harm you in any way. We are all more than aware of how precious omegas are. We would never force you into doing something you might not feel comfortable with, but I really hope you will give us a chance to show that alphas are not just big words and huge egos.”

“I-I…this all sounds really good but I can’t help but feel insecure about this. I mean, you don’t even know me. How can you be so certain things will work out between all of us?”

Jin stepped in to reassure the beautiful male as well.

“Nobody said there would be any guarantees. But this is the fun of it, isn’t it? As long as we are willing to try. Also, the fact that we are all alphas doesn’t mean we don’t fight on a regular basis. But this has more to do with our personalities and less with our status. We don’t expect you to be completely submissive because that would not be exciting at all. We just really wish for you to be yourself. With everything you want to show us. Nobody is asking you to bear your soul to us. But I am positive that one day you will trust us enough to want to talk about your life before Joonie bought you. What do you say? Do you think you could give us a chance?”

“Yes. But you will have to be very patient with me. I am not used to living with so many alphas and I have never been really good with following rules or obeying orders. I am definitely not your regular omega so please don’t expect me to act like one.”

“No one is assuming that. I am just happy you are considering this. We might act like children sometimes, but I assure you we can be really reliable when it is necessary. Don’t be afraid to ask for help or for anything. We want you to become comfortable with us. I realize it will take a lot of time before you learn to confide in us. This is fine. Take all the time you need and when you’re finally ready, please let us take care of you.”

“O-Ok I can do that. Thank you for being so much nicer than I would have anticipated. Also, we talked about so many serious things but I still don’t know your names.”

“Oh, how silly of us. My name is Jin and I am the motherly figure of this bunch of overgrown kids.”

“Yah, who are you calling a kid?! I am Yoongi, and the others say I act very grumpy but that is not true. I just don’t talk much. I prefer observing to useless conversations, unlike some of my dongsaengs.”

“Very amusing hyung but you’re just jealous we are more charming than you. My name is Jimin and I am the one who smiles the most. I also love dancing so maybe I can teach you a bit of it as a fun passing time.”

“Hey, Jimin isn’t it a little too early to try and get into Seokie’s good graces? Anyway, I am Taehyung and everyone says I have a 7D  personality because of all the particular questions that I usually make. I like to think of myself as special. I also have the most handsome face so I am sure our pups will be the prettiest!”

Hoseok was blushing to the tips of his ears now. How can someone be so shameless? But then again, the alpha was right. He was very good-looking, not that the others weren’t. In fact, when it came to the looks department, the Alphas didn’t have anything to complain about.

“Oh my god, Taehyung? What the hell man?! You can’t just go saying these things! Put a damn filter on your mouth first! You’re going to scare him off! Please erase from your mind, at least for now, what the idiot next to me just said! I am Jungkook, the youngest, but I am probably the most reliable and trustable one, so don’t be afraid to ask for anything, really. If you desire to have strong, beautiful pups, I am the man for you!”

“Yah, how dare you day things like this? I raised you better! Now apologize to Hoseok for saying such embarrassing things!”

“I can’t hyung because they are the truth! It’s not my fault I am so irresistible!”

“These kids are incredible! I work my butt off to raise them to become decent human beings and they go and ruin everything with their loud mouths!”

Watching the alphas bicker like little children made Hoseok giggle a little. He was beginning to believe that Namjoon’s pack was exactly what he needed to start anew. He couldn’t deny it felt good receiving so much attention and care. And having Joon’s arms embracing him felt even better. He was still pretty much tired and exhausted about the events which had occurred recently. He wanted to nap a little and that’s precisely what he did.

When the alphas had eventually stopped fighting, they turned to see why the omega had gotten so quiet. The sight which greeted was not only wonderfully endearing but also gorgeous. Seeing Hoseok sleeping peacefully in their leader’s arms brought a sense a calm to all of them.

They looked at each other and smiled. There was no trace of doubt in their minds that the omega was just what they required to be happy. Now, if only they could prove it to the beautiful male. It would take time and many trials but they were confident enough about the outcome. I mean, who could resist six hot alphas? They were positive that with enough wooing and affection, their little omega would learn to love them. And also display more of his beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo. A little on their ages: Hoseok is the maknae but you probably knew that already. He's about 19 in this story. JK is 21, Jimin and Tae are 23, Yoongi and Namjoon 24 and Jin is 25.
> 
> Kudos and comments are 💜 Thank you!!!


	3. Letting others take care of you is not showing weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Hoseok getting the attention and affection that he deserves.

           A week had passed since Hoseok had come to live with the pack of alphas and thing were going well for the most part. Being surrounded by such a high amount of protectiveness and affection felt nice but sometimes he couldn’t stop himself from cringing or backing away when the physical displays and touching got a bit too much for his tastes.

Not that the maknaes of the group had ever respected his notion of ‘private space’. In fact, in most of the cases the reason why he couldn’t say no to Jungkook’s incessant hair petting or to Taehyung’s intense cuddling on the couch was their ability to make him feel sorry even for things that were not his fault.

Their puppy eyes, and their sunny smiles were enough to get him to agree to almost anything. They had even come up with a nickname for him, Hobi. It made him feel special when he thought of it because no one had ever sought to come close to him before or pepper him with fondness.

But this didn’t mean he was accepting of everything. No meant no when their behaviour became too overwhelming or to easily excitable. But most of the times he tried not to reject their advances because he did enjoy having so much warmth poured over him.

The youngest alpha was more dangerous than the others because his innocent face had nothing to do with his real personality. Seok had been completely deceived in the beginning but little by little he had understood that Kook could be just as vicious and as competitive as the rest of the bunch. Especially when it came to who would sleep with him for the night.

This had been a decision which all of them had agreed upon because the omega had nightmares almost all the time and having an alpha helped in calming him and made sleep a relatively easier and less painful affair. Hoseok had never been the type to ask for help but his pack mates had noticed. And done their best to make him realize they could aid him. There were still nights when the youngest male couldn’t stand any kind of contact and would lock himself in his room only to come out the next morning looking ghostly pale and exhausted, but his trauma was not something anyone could take lightly so they respected his choices.

Taehyung was probably the clingiest of them, but the omega couldn’t really reject him. He had a way of making people submit to his wishes without even grasping they had been played all along. And then there was Jimin, who had seemed so adorable and not threatening when they had first met. But Seok learnt soon enough that looks could be more than misleading because Jimin was a professional at embarrassing him. His flirty nature and seductive smiles were enough to turn the omega into a blushing mess too many times to count.

The hyungs had a different strategy but just as efficient. Seokjin was a wonderful cook and used this to his advantage every single time. He was probably the only one allowed to actually feed their omega since Hobi hated being babied. But who could really say no to Jin? The alpha for all his silly laugh and good nature, was a force of nature when angered. Nobody dared to mess with him, not even Yoongi.

The second oldest alpha had the appearance of an angel but the character of a constantly grumpy cat. That being said everyone would have expected him to act cold and indifferent towards Seok but the opposite was actually happening. He would always pet the younger male or caress his arms. He was definitely more subtle than the others, but it was still clear, to anyone with eyes, really, how much he was beginning to care about their omega.

And then there was Namjoon, who even though was an alpha all the way to his toes, became a tangle of limbs at least a couple of times per day and broke so many things the others, including Hoseok, weren’t even commenting on it anymore. When it came to showing his fondness, he was probably the least obvious but still very much present.

He was the one who was continuously scenting the younger male. It was an act which was not really necessary when living in a house full of alphas but Hoseok believed it was just his way of reassuring and soothing him. And the omega couldn’t deny it felt very good to be treated in this way. Like a precious, undeniably valuable gift.

Having so many grown-up alphas act like brats over him was endearing but also very amusing. There were always conflicts about who got to sit next to him during dinner or who was allowed to cuddle him when they watched movies.

Going to sleep was an adventure because reasoning with them was like trying to convince little kids to stop eating candy. They were all so affectionate and so tender Hoseok couldn't help but get really warm every time one time of them hugged him or held his hand.

In the training houses he had never received not even an inkling of regard so having so many people catering to his every desire was not something he was used to. In fact, there were moments when he felt like punching them for being so insistent.

At times like this he would hide himself somewhere they couldn't find him and just stop being himself for a little while. All this attention was overwhelming him sometimes. But he had promised Namjoon he would try and that's exactly what he was going to do.

He was not very confident about the outcome because the only way he had been able to survive the hell he had been put through had been by bottling everything inside. Having to actually exteriorize his emotions was very demanding for him but he had to give the alphas a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people. Hope you're liking this so far and that you will keep on showing your love and support until the end. Kudos and comments are 💜 Thank you!!!


	4. When your fears get the best of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok feels afraid and insecure but his Alphas are there to make him feel better ❤️

             Hoseok was feeling horrible. He had tried to adjust and tell himself that everything was going to be fine, but his fear was starting to get to him. A couple of weeks had passed since he had begun living with the alphas and he was waiting for them to kick him out.

Things appeared too good to be true and the youngest male had been aware from the start he had been working with a deadline. He couldn’t understand why they weren’t trying to get rid of him. It was becoming ridiculous how attached they acted towards him. If anything, their luv had only seemed to increase in this period, but the omega was feeling very unsettled and out of place.

 

The alphas were beginning to get desperate. It was becoming clear as a day that their omega was shutting himself down. He was behaving in an edgy way and trying to push them away, but they were more adamant than ever. They had no intention of letting Hoseok escape.

Not because they were feeling greedy but because they had come to care so much of their youngest it was almost frightening. Their feelings were making them very vulnerable and insecure, but they were decided to prove to Seok he was everything they had ever wished for not only in an omega, but in a mate. He was sweet, kind, capable of brightening their days with just a smile or a laugh, and so soft. He was perfect and they didn’t wish to change anything.

Namjoon had been more than aware, even after buying the omega, how difficult the healing process was going to be. Hoseok had been hurt and bullied so many times it was a miracle he didn’t go completely mad with the pain and the suffering he had gone through.

But none of them was giving up. Even if it took an eternity, a day would come when their precious Hobi would finally make sense of how much they adored him and would embrace it and let himself be loved. Because, in their minds, it had become a certainty little after meeting Seok for the first time, that he was a keeper.

There was something about the omega which made them act so much more caring and loving than usual. If Joon weren’t a bit of cynic, he would say the youngest male was their soulmate. Because there was this undeniable connection even without him carrying their marks.

They could tell when Hobi was feeling sadder than normal or when his nightly terrors would get too much. All the alphas were so finely attuned to their omega’s emotions and expressions, that they were capable of figuring out what was wrong even before the younger gathered the courage to talk about it.

Jin was not known for being the group's most protective hyung for nothing. When he had noticed Hoseok acting more introvert and shier every day, he had staged an intervention. The simplest solution to this issue was to talk it out. Because, while all of them were so good at pretending everything was fine, it was not like that at all.

And having seven wolves suffer on their own was so much worse than confronting the problem and working it out. So, one fine morning, while everyone was having breakfast, he had dropped the bomb, so to speak.

“Hoseok, I want you to be sincere. Do you wish to leave us? Your behaviour appears to point in this direction, but I would like to talk about it first. I understand your life has been very traumatic until now, but you have our full support. I would like to apologize if we ever did something which caused you harm.”

“No! I don’t want to leave! You haven’t done anything wrong! It’s all my fault for being so ugly and useless! Why aren’t you getting rid of me? You deserve an omega who is beautiful and smart and kind. I am nothing. I am not even sure if I can bear pups so there is no real guarantee you will ever be able to get what you bought me for.”

“Hold on, Hobi. I think you completely misunderstood my intentions when I decided to get you out of that hell. I didn’t acquire so that you become some sort of breeding machine for us. Like I told you the first time we met, I desired you. And if in the future, we would be blessed with children also, that would be amazing. But we haven’t thought, not even for a second, that, if you don’t fulfil this duty, we will kick you out. And never dare say you are nothing ever again. You might not realize it, but you’re so much more gorgeous and intelligent than you peg yourself for. We are all constantly impressed with how much beauty hides inside of you, even after all the hardships bestowed upon you. We feel very grateful for having the chance to meet you and have you live with us. You brought so much light into our lives. And there is no possibility of us ever giving up on you. You are here to stay, that is, if you really want it. I made a promise to you that, if one day, you decide to leave, we won’t stop you. But I hope that is not the case and that you have come to care for us, at least a little.”

Hoseok was crying already because they were all so wonderful and he was so broken. He desired to become their ideal mate, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was failing. He wasn’t worthy of so much kindness.

But maybe he could be selfish for a little longer. Being surrounded by so much affection made him feel so content and thankful. Being allowed to feel emotions and not being punished for it was very new to him but he was determined to become the best omega he could be for them. If this was what it would take to make them love him, then so be it. He was ready for any kind of sacrifice as long as they would keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone. I am really curious about something. Who is your absolute favorite Hoseok pairing? I love him with everyone but even I have my weaknesses (ahah) Who do you think I have a really soft spot for? 
> 
> P.S: Please don't be afraid to comment! I really love receiving feedback from my readers ♥‿♥


	5. First kisses become unforgettable memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok gets his first kiss, well, kisses. 😏

                  Yoongi was a man of very few words but the image of their omega looking so small and vulnerable was enough to want him to get down on his knees and supplicate him to stay with them. He slowly got up from his seat as not to startle the younger and lightly took his hand.

He made his way to the couch and had Hobi sit on his lap. He rubbed his back in the hopes that it would release some of the tension the slim male held inside. He buried Hoseok’s head into his chest and let him cry his heart out. The others had already joined them on the sofa or on the various armchairs spread around in the living room. After the omega had calmed a little, he spoke.

“Hoseok I don’t know if you figured this out already, probably not, knowing you, but you are the perfect omega for us. We never wished for some flawless specimen of a wolf to carry our pups. Before Joon brought you here, we didn’t even realize we needed one. But we do. And that omega is you. You, who, even though Jungkook manages to cuddle almost to death when you share the same bed, doesn’t protest or get angry. You, who, regardless of Taehyung talking your ear off every single night and sometimes not allowing you to sleep until early morning, doesn’t shout at him or make him shut up for being so annoying. You, who doesn’t reject Jimin’s lame advances at flirting or seduction and doesn’t scold him when he takes things a little too far. You, who doesn’t scream at Joon for destroying everything remotely breakable including your belongings, and who doesn’t push him off every time he feels the need to rub his scent all over you. You, who doesn’t refuse any of Jin’s culinary experiments, even the weirdest ones and doesn’t stop him for basically force-feeding you when he feels you haven’t put enough meat on your bones yet. And finally, you, who, despite me acting like a grump 99% of the time and ruining the mood to almost everything we watch, smiles at me as if I am capable of making miracles a reality. The thing is Hobi, we don’t want to fix you or make you better. Because to us you’re everything and more. So please, believe me, when I tell you we would like for you to become ours forever. But only with your permission.”

“I-I…this all seems so surreal. I mean, one month ago, I didn’t have any hopes for my future and now I have six alphas wishing to spend the rest of their existence with me. It is almost like a dream coming true but what I want to ask of you is to have patience with me. There will be many moments when I won’t feel like I am enough, and I will break down and become depressed. All I desire is for you not to give up on me. Please, I beg you, don’t abandon me!”

Yoongi crushed Hoseok to his chest and whispered all the sweet things he could possibly come up with. He felt tears spring to his eyes and when he took a look around, all of his pack brothers appeared to be in the same state. Hoseok had become irreplaceable in their lives in such a short amount of time and while this should have petrified them, the opposite was currently happening. It wasn’t hard to notice how much happier they were. The omega had brought the sun back into their lives.

Jungkook had always been awkward with words and displays of fondness but in this moment, he couldn’t help but desire to kiss Hoseok and show him how much affection they all had for him. It was a bit of a risk to ask for something like this but he felt the right time had come for it. Kisses were an intimate affair but such useful tools when one believed that words weren’t enough.

Since he was sitting the closest to his hyung and to their wonderful omega, it was easy for him to take their precious’ hand and make him pay attention to what he had to say.

“I am aware that my hyungs will probably kick my butt for asking for this so soon but I think this is the only way we can really prove how much we care. So, Hobi, do you think that maybe I can kiss you? I totally get it if you are too scared of this. The choice is entirely yours.”

“I-I…hmm…ok? Yep, I want this! I really desire this! With all of you! But I haven’t kissed anyone yet so I will most likely be really bad at it. Just be warned!”

“I feel so happy right now. And don’t worry, it’s not like we are experts at it. Not at all. I would argue this is the first kiss for some of us as well, but I prefer not to embarrass anyone publicly.”

Hoseok began giggling at this because they were so ridiculously innocent sometimes. All his life, alphas had been described as these scary, large beasts who had no feelings and he wasn’t sure if that was not actually the case.

He was probably the only one fortunate enough to find some really nice ones. He didn’t want them arguing over who got to kiss him first because these fights always ended up in chaos, so he was not sure how to proceed.

“Who should go first? I don’t wish for you to fight over it, so I am not sure how to do this. Any suggestions?”

“I say it doesn’t matter. As long as we all get to taste you, the order is irrelevant.”

Trust Jimin to turn him into a blushing mess every time he acts seductive. Though, in this case, it was most likely not intentional.

“Jimin is right. I say we just go for it. But maybe have Namjoon initiate this since he was the one to make it happen. Without him we wouldn’t have you here with us. I say we let him do the honours.”

Everyone nodded to that and Hoseok felt butterflies rise in his stomach at the thought of being kissed by the leader first. He had secretly wished to experience kissing since he had been old enough to understand how special this caress was.

Namjoon was really nervous at the moment. He didn’t want to ruin this chance with his enthusiasm or his clumsiness. He made his way to where Hoseok was and gently made him stand. He touched Hobi’s cheek and slowly brought their lips together.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to leave them both breathless. The omega was staring at the alpha like how someone stares at a masterpiece. He hadn’t expected to feel so much from just a small display, but the emotion was indescribable. He wasn’t sure he would survive the entire experience if every kiss would make him feel this winded.

Yoongi kissed him next and there was no denying that all of the alphas held something of their own. This kiss was different from the one shared with Joon but just as overwhelming. If the leader’s kiss tasted like the sun, a bit scalding, the second oldest alpha’s kiss tasted like summer rain, cold, but extremely intense, nonetheless.

Seokjin’s kiss tasted like cookies. Sweet but with a hint of spice. Hoseok was not surprised because the alpha was the embodiment of pleasant and considerate.

Jimin’s was not what he had expected. For all his undeniable charm and easy nature, his kisses were filled with danger and so many denied impulses. Kissing him was very similar to playing with fire. Being aware of the potential burn but still wishing to get closer and closer.

Touching his lips to Taehyung was a revelation. Because the kid was whiny and curious about every small thing but when it came to acting serious, no one did it better than him. Kissing him was like getting caught in a storm. No matter how hard you’re trying to get out, there is no escape. The only option is to hold your ground and wait for it to pass. By the time Tae had finished kissing him, he was a hot mess. Not really thinking straight but how was he supposed to maintain his composure when he had so many undeniably attractive specimens of wolves kissing him within an inch of his life?

And then there was Jungkook. Who was known for his cute but also very obstinately quiet character. His caresses should have been tamed and proper but just like the others, he was also a surprise waiting to be unwrapped. Kissing him was like eating chocolate. The feeling was sweet but also very delicious. He could finally understand why the treat was so addictive. But he was still a bit taken aback by the passion with which the youngest alpha had kissed him. He wasn’t complaining because now he was finally beginning to see how much they desired him.

This was a first step to them becoming something beautiful. And, regardless of the doubts pestering him, he was prepared to fight for his happy ending. He desired to stay and to one day become their mate. He was still pretty much imperfect, but love could turn every imperfection into perfection so maybe he had a chance to eventually become their perfect half. Maybe, just maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So Hobi got his first kisses. What do you think about that? Aren't they all adorable? Comments and kudos are 💜💜💜 Thank you!!!


	6. Noble Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin was a born pacifist. ｡◕‿◕｡

                      The oldest alpha was a born pacifist. His appearance might have been masculine and imposing but this had nothing to do with his character since in most of the cases his kind and selfless nature would lead to him avoiding conflicts and making sure no one was fighting or trying to impose his will He had been crucial from the start to Namjoon’s pack.

Growing together with his younger friend had contributed to the build-up of something unbreakable. Their small group had grown over the years and now looking back Jin felt proud of the men the alphas of their pack had become. He had taken over the motherly figure role early on but not because the alphas had lost their parents or anything equally tragic but because he had always felt the need to protect the people he cared about.

That is not to say, he let them get away with everything. Not at all. There were moments when no amount of whining and aegyo could get anyone, including Yoongi, who practised this sport only in dire situations, get out of their punishment.

He could be just as stubborn-headed as the rest of the bunch when it came to acting like a proper and educated alpha and the others had learnt soon enough that it was better not to cross the prince-like alpha when he was in one of his disciplining moods. So, they stirred away from his path in those moments and made sure to actually follow the rules, at least until Seokjin returned to his usually calm and easy-going personality.

He had been used from the beginning to act proper and prim. His parents had been fair but a little on the strict side. Emotion was not something they casually threw around and this fact had a strong impact a lot on his childhood and adolescence.

When he had decided to live with Namjoon, the decision had been a difficult but necessary one. He had been craving for some sort of affection ever since little and he had been convinced that with his best friend, who was not only a klutz but also a crying little baby when things didn’t go his way, he would finally be allowed to feel. He had been completely right and he had no regrets for leaving his parents and family behind.

He had been considered selfish and ungrateful, but his sensible character had gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion. His parents had done their best to mould him into the typical alpha, ruthless and cold, hard and unfeeling but he had been an exception all along.

This role had never fitted him. He had too much love to give and too much comfort to offer. This is the reason why he had decided to become a doctor. His mother and father would have preferred for him to become a top manager or even a policeman. They believed his chosen profession screamed submission, but they were wrong.

And Jin had proved that many times. But it was all in the past now. All experiences, good and bad, that he had gone through had aided him into becoming the alpha that he was at the moment. And he was pretty damn proud of the result, no matter what other wolves said.

He had been only nineteen when he had left his home. His life had been more than financially comfortable until then and even though he had saved some money over the years, they were not enough to survive. But thankfully enough for him, Namjoon had a different pair of conceivers and they had been more than willing to help them in their seeking independence quest.

His dream of becoming a medic had also come true and this was something he would be forever grateful for. Being able to help others was a blessing for him. And really, with the amount of bruising and bleeding his buddy was doing on a regular basis, this had been a very welcomed gift.

And then the others had joined their small pack and the need of a doctor had become even more apparent, that with young alphas like Taehyung who couldn’t stay out of trouble not even when threatened. All in all, he loved each and every single one of them, with all their quirkiness and curious tastes.

However, the oldest alpha was willing to admit that, when Namjoon had one day returned to their house with an omega, he had gone into instant panic for a minute or two. Not because he didn’t have any experience in dealing with them but because the scent and the beauty of the male had caught him completely off guard.

Seokjin had encountered many attractive wolves in his life, hell, he was one of them, but none could have gotten him prepared for the moment he had first laid eyes on Hoseok.

At a first glance, the omega didn’t look especially appealing. But didn’t they all learn how deceiving looks could be? That was precisely the case when it came to describing their Hobi. Who not only had the appearance of an angel but was also strong enough to survive the hell he had been put through and sufficiently innocent to still blush when certain topics would be discussed.

There was no denying how attracted they were to the thin male but he could read so much reluctance into his eyes that he had made it his mission to protect and cherish him for as long as he would permit it. He had not been very hopeful in the beginning because Hoseok appeared terrified of them and of what his life with them would be like.

He hadn’t blamed him for it. Living with six alphas was not an easy feat. But their pretty omega had turned out even braver than he had anticipated and that was something not easily achievable, especially for someone in his situation. The bruises on his body would heal with time but the emotional ones would take so much longer to overcome. Still, they were all determined to make his life happier and show him that feeling emotions was not a bad thing.

Two months had already passed since Seokie had been brought into their home and Jin was proud to say that with his strong will and forced feeding, the omega looked healthier and even more gorgeous.

Getting him to open up had been a challenge but the day when their beautiful omega had stepped into his room, sat on his bed, and buried his smaller frame into his, had been the best day of his life. Having him reach on his own for them had made him hope that a time would come when their honey would willingly share his doubts and fears with them and let himself be loved the way he deserved to.

Funnily enough, Jin had shied away from displays of affection for a long time but with alphas like Kookie roaming around, it had been impossible not to get cuddled to death or pecked constantly.

So, he was now capable of exteriorizing his feelings but trying to prove his worth to the omega had not been a walk in the park. He was still not certain he was doing a decent job at pouring his love for their omega into words or actions. But he was doing his best. And if the blush on Hobi’s face every time he touched him was tale-telling, he was probably on the right track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallooooooooo. So, how is it? Is Jin an angel or what? I can anticipate every Alpha will get his own chapter, that is if you haven't figured it out already. (ahah) Either way, let me know what you think. Kudos are amazing too, anything you have for me I will gladly accept it. 💚


	7. Fierce Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is a force to be reckoned with. ಠ‿↼

                Yoongi appeared to be the anti-definition of an alpha. He was relatively short, and his appearance had others confuse him with an omega on more than one occasion, but the alpha had not hesitated in showing everyone what exactly he was capable of.

His family had been a dysfunctional one and the wolf had learnt early on that if he wanted to survive, he could only rely on himself. When he had come across Jin and Namjoon, he had done his best not to get accepted into their group.

He had gotten into fights, drugged himself to the point of almost no return, and drank himself away in the hopes that they would eventually give up on him. He had completely misjudged their obstinacy when it came to wishing to save him from himself. And they had succeeded because, after living with them for more than 7 years, he was more lucid and more in control of his life, than he had ever been before.

It had been difficult to get him to express himself more, but Jin could get very scary when things didn’t go his way, so he had relented. And the experience had been hurtful but also healing.

He wasn’t proud of the mistakes he had committed in the past, but they had been a necessary step in his development and were an integral part of him finally maturing into a fine specimen of an alpha.

He was still tormented by some of his demons and there were moments when he felt like he would go mad with the fear of becoming once again the monster he had been before. But his friends were really good at keeping him grounded and at knocking some sense into him, when required. They had been his saving grace and he couldn’t help but feel extremely grateful for having been blessed with such generous souls in his life.

His apparently indifferent nature had aided him to endure any kind of unfortunate event but had also rendered him incapable of displaying his sentiments for a very long time. Being pretty much forced to live with two alphas who had been nothing, but heart had made him realize how important showing how you feel was. When the maknaes had joined their little bunch, he had been prepared to try his best for them. It had still been more overwhelming than he had anticipated but he didn’t regret a thing.

He had been taught not to display emotions when very young because they were not only the main cause of vulnerability, but they could also lead to disastrous long-term consequences.

His parents had hated him for being born different. He had worked so hard at pleasing them and rendering them proud of his achievements but they had never been satisfied. His appearance had annoyed them and they had beaten him almost to death more than one time in the hopes that this would make him finally ‘grow’ up.

This had not been the case. Because there was nothing really wrong with him. Jin and Namjoon had been the first ones to show him he was not broken. He was as healthy and as attractive as any other alpha.

The only thing which had kept him alive until Jin and Namjoon had forced their way into his existence and heart had been his love for music. And then, when he had discovered Joonie shared this passion, he had been surprised to realize how talented the other male really was and how fortunate he had been to meet someone like him.

Together they had started composing and now, years later, they were proud to say, their songs could be heard on the radio and enjoyed by anyone. It had taken him three years to actually thank them for everything they had done but he had gathered his courage in the end and tried to use his words as best as he could to express his gratitude.

And afterwards he had cried like a small child, but it had all been worth it. Because their friendship was now stronger than ever and with the addition of Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook 4 years ago, their lives couldn’t have been more content.

That’s what they had assumed at least. But then, one fine morning, Hoseok had burst into their lives and turned it into a mess. Yoongi had been less than excited to live with an omega.

He had fooled around plenty in his life with both omegas and betas but Hobi was no usual one. The arrival of the youngest had completely destabilized him and in the first week he had hid in his room and made sure no one disturbed him.

His mind had been invaded by all kinds of unhealthy thoughts and this had made him even angrier at his behaviour. What was it about that damn omega that made him feel so defenceless? He had done his best to ignore the pretty male in the hopes that with time, he would become immune to his charms.

The opposite had occurred and now, two months, later, he was still amazed of how much he had come to care for the slim youngster. It was almost ridiculous how much he craved his affection and how jealous he would get when the others were caressing or soothing him.

He had never been possessive but Hobi was a special case. He had fought against his impulses for at least a couple of weeks but the sight of Hoseok was too mesmerizing for him to be able to resist it.

And then there was his sweet innocence which didn’t make sense knowing what he had gone through before. This had made him even more irresistible and Yoongi had accepted his loss and tried his best to woo the omega anyway he could.

He was not convinced his lame attempts at flirting were working but the youngest wolf was perfect for them and he was determined to make him stay. He couldn’t deny he was still rough around the edges and that he had instants in which he acted like a complete bastard to everyone around him, but he was constantly working on softening his character as not to scare away their precious.

The first time Hoseok had willingly gotten into his bed and hugged him, he had been mindless with happiness. He had crushed the slim male to his chest and he had kissed the life out of him. Hobi was still shy about these things but he was slowly starting to display his feelings more and this was the best gift they could have received since the omega had begun living with them.

He was more at ease with kissing them or letting them playfully nip his neck or his collarbones. But they didn’t want to push their luck, so things were going at the pace their omega set. It was torture for them not being able to touch him the way they really wished but the sacrifice was more than worth it because nothing compared to waking up to the sleeping image of their beautiful sweetheart. They were truly blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooooooooo. Yoongi is really kickass but we all know that. He's also a big softie but we also know that already. (ahah) 
> 
> P.S: So I posted a new HoseokxEveryone drabble and I would really appreciate it if you gave it a look [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344466). I am thinking of making it a chaptered fic so your opinion is very important. Thank you!!!
> 
> P.P.S: Kudos and comments are the best! Thank you!!!! ❤️🧡💚💙💜


	8. Pure Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says everything...

                    Namjoon had always been made fun of due to his clumsy nature and uncoordinated limbs. His intelligence hadn’t helped in making friends, but his klutziness had ensured him the title of the most bullied kid in school.

The only one who had remained by his side had been Seokjin. Seokjin who had been probably the most popular alpha in their school. But this hadn’t interfered with their friendship. Not at all.

There had been a time when he had feared no one would ever want him as a potential mate or just as friend. But then Jin had pretty much barrelled into his life and hadn’t left since. Their relationship had only strengthened with the passing of time and now he could proudly say he had five friends who cared about him and who made sure he didn’t completely break or bleed himself to death.

Joon had never never been happy about his appearance. He had always been perceived as too tall, too awkward, too much of everything. His body parts ended up becoming tangled at least once a day and this was as frustrating to him as it was to others.

His stature should have ensured a proficiency for sports and the like, but he had been the exception to this rule. He had lived for a good portion of his life holed in his room working on his formulas and theories.

He had been convinced that nobody would ever desire to look beyond his lanky frame and try to understand what lied beneath. But he had been so wrong. Jin and Yoongi had done a great job at making him love both his qualities and defects because they were part of who he was.

Depression had been his only friend for a few years but thankfully enough, he was not meant to spend the rest of his existence alone. And now, looking back to his insecurities and worries, he couldn’t help but be pleased with the person he had become. His friends had played a crucial role in that and it would take him forever to properly thank them for their aid.

When they had first asked him to assume the role of the leader, he had been very much against it. Why would anyone want to be represented by an alpha who couldn’t even stay on his feet for more than a few hours? Jin had kicked him for even thinking like this and he had accepted his fate.

There was no way he could get his best friend to change his mind about it. And as a result, he had done his best to not disappoint any of them. Seokjin and Yoongi were the hardest to please, always demanding he fought more for his convictions and for what he thought was the right thing to do.

The maknaes had been more than a handful when it came to making them obey his orders but little by little he had gained their trust and their respect. Being leader was not about shouting the loudest or using the most violence but about treating everyone in his pack equally and about respecting their choices and privacy. Imposing his will made no sense if his pack brothers were unhappy about it.

He hadn’t expected much when he had first stepped into the auction house which would change their lives forever. One of his friends from another small pack had insisted about it and he couldn’t find in himself to deny him. Thank God for that!

Otherwise he would have not bought Hoseok and their existence would have been so much emptier and less filled with light and purity. Watching Hobi in that cage had been nothing short of mind-numbing agony and he had made up his mind on the spot to get the beautiful male from that hell, even if it costed him his entire fortune.

When the auction had ended and he had been taken to one of the guest rooms, he hadn’t been able to sit still. He had to make sure the omega was safe and sound. He had been so enthusiastic about setting the smaller wolf at ease that he had frightened him even more.

He had eventually managed to tranquilize the pretty thing, but it had not been easy. The ride to their place had been a bit awkward but his mind had gone blank at one point. The scent and loveliness of the omega had turned his mind into mush and when they stepped into their pack home he couldn’t help but feel relieved he had his other members to make up for his love stricken puppy behaviour.

How the youngest of their group hadn’t tried to kill him yet was really almost unconceivable. He had almost crushed the smaller male with his weight too many times to count but the pretty omega had usually just pushed him off and continued with whatever he was doing at the time.

No hard feelings, no kicks to his shin, no swearing. Their omega was really too nice to be true. Even Seokjin and Yoongi sometimes got tired of his gracelessness and asked him to do something about it or suffer the consequences.

The only problem was he had tried everything to fix his behaviour, but it was as if the ground called to him every single time, he moved too fast or tried to do something unpredictable.

But Hobi had not complained about it. In fact, there were times when he would actually get petted by him for not breaking more than one thing on that particular day. Namjoon had no doubt he was falling hard for the gorgeous youngster but the thought was a little disconcerting. He had no experience whatsoever when it came to love but the younger didn’t seem to mind it.

Two months had already passed since Seok had come to live with them and he was finding a new thing to love about him almost daily. But honestly, could anyone blame him?

His friends were making fun of him for always leaving his scent all over their omega but there was no way he could fight his protective character. And also having Hoseok smell like him more than the others was enough to get him to blush every time the pretty male would wink at him or hold his hand.

Hobi had taken the most in coming to his bed and sleeping in his arms and he couldn’t help but feel saddened by it. The omega had figured him out in a flash and had planted a sweet kiss on his lips which had shut up all of insecurities and had left him feeling very warm and content. He was hopeful that one day their precious would return all of their feelings and accept them as mates. One day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! So what do you think? Joonie is awesome right? The feedback and love for this story has been amazing so far! Thank you so so much for that! 🧡💛💚💙💜
> 
> P.S: I can anticipate a new Omega!Hoseok fic which I will post soon so stay very tuned. 😉


	9. Chameleonic Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin had always been a good actor...

             Jimin was certainly not how you would have imagined a regular alpha to look like. He had taken advantage of that many times in the past and he had hurt many people with his words and actions.

He didn’t feel proud of it, but he hadn’t exactly had the happiest of childhoods and this had been his way of taking revenge for what his parents did to him. They hadn’t abused him per se, but they had used his status to make money. You might wonder how that was even possible. It was and the young alpha had learnt at a very young age that your parents can become your worst enemy when blinded by greed and selfishness.

The deals they made were simple enough. Anyone who had an omega in the house needing help with their heats could make use of their son’s services. Nobody cared about what Jimin wanted. He didn’t matter. There were times where he felt like rubbing away his skin to get rid of the smell and the feeling of dirtiness he always felt when forced to do these things.

The first time they had made him do this he was only 14. A shy, terrified teen who couldn’t have anticipated what his life would end up becoming. By the time he had turned 16, he had started making his own money from it.

He had pretty much sold his body to anyone for drugs or a place to stay for the night. Because he had run away pretty soon after making sense of what his parents desired from him. He had been living on the streets for one year before he had met Taehyung. Taehyung, who was truly a saving angel.

The slightly younger alpha had been so kind to him and so sweet with his speech. A sensible person by nature, he had not insisted on Jimin telling him the drama he had been going through because anyone with eyes could have figured it out. However, he had tried his best to stop his buddy from making even more mistakes.

He had rebuilt Jimin’s confidence and he had made him love himself again. It hadn’t been easy because the older alpha felt beyond broken but Tae hadn’t given up on him. Then Jin and the others had come along and everything in his life had become meaningful.

The shortest alpha had probably been the most awestruck at the sight of the omega brought in by Namjoon because he had been reminded all over again why omegas were his weakness.

His wolf had been going crazy inside and he had wanted to scream at their leader for so recklessly thrusting a wolf like that into their existence. Still, he had put on his million-dollar smile and tried to charm the omega with his easy-going personality.

Too bad the smaller wolf was positively petrified of anything having to do with alphas. This had been something completely unexpected because his experience had taught him that omegas could be just as calculating and as manipulative as alphas and betas if not even more. But then Hoseok had come along and completely destroyed everything he had been convinced he hated in those of his kind.

It had been obvious from the beginning their omega was not a typical one. His scars, both seen and unseen, were enough proof of that. It had taken them days to get him to stop flinching from their touch. But, thankfully enough, with people like Tae and Jin and their constant need to show affection, he really didn’t stand a chance.

Jimin had been a particular case, at least in the beginning. While everyone fawned over the younger wolf, he had isolated himself for a little while. His wolf had been miffed by his behaviour, but he couldn’t help it. Going back to his previous way of doing things had felt wrong and nothing shy of despicable.

He had no idea how to actually woo someone who didn’t desire him for his looks or sexual prowess. So, he didn’t. In fact, for a week or two, he had avoided Hobi like the plague. He couldn’t bear to have the beautiful male see how ugly his character really was.

But Hoseok had taken him by surprise when one night he had come into his room, gotten into bed with him and shyly asked him if he could spend the night there. Jimin hadn’t been able to say no and when the striking male had confessed that his scent was among the most calming, he had blushed like a schoolgirl for the first time ever. Because he had been certain there was nothing left in this world that could get him all flustered and nervous but there was, and it usually involved Hoseok being around.

Little by little, Jimin had accepted the fact that they all needed the omega, each in his own way. And now, two months after the younger male had begun living with them, he felt more fortunate than ever and even more blessed.

Hobi had made him believe in the beauty of feelings and not to be afraid to let them run free. There were times in which the omega would relive his past and run away from them to hide in some corner they hadn’t discovered yet.

The older wolf was hurting so much every time this happened because he could finally begin to see how much pain he had actually caused. While true that most of the omegas who had hired him were doing it for their own selfish reasons, there had been also truly innocent ones among them and Jimin had made full use of their naivety to break them.

He couldn’t stop himself from feeling like a monster in the rare moments in which he let his past torment him. He had ruined many lovely omegas like Hobi and he had thoroughly enjoyed. He hadn’t felt any kind of remorse back then but now, looking at their omega go through another panic attack, was enough to make him want to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness to every single one of them.

Omegas were born to be cherished and valued but he had taken so much from them with his actions without giving anything back. Not even a caress or a compliment. Still, maybe there was hope for him after all. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could make Hoseok happy.

And prove to himself there was at least something he had done right in his life. There was nothing more he could possible wish for rather than seeing their omega’s beautiful smile and laugh. The sight was rare enough but when they had the chance to experience it first-hand, it was truly breath-taking.

There was no doubt in his mind that the younger wolf was their destined omega. The one who could completely change their lives forever. With his pretty eyes and lips and nose. With his fears and insecurities. With his awkward jokes and shy touches. With everything which had helped build the person he was at the moment. Their omega was perfect for their pack and Jimin would gladly spend the rest of his life trying to make their precious baby see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. How do you like Jimin? He's quite 'dangerous' hmm? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are LOVE! Thank you!!! 💚💚💚
> 
> P.S: Posted a new Junghope so if you love this OTP, go and have a look [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435390/chapters/46254748).


	10. Soft Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung has always been a gentle soul...

                Taehyung had always been special. This might have had to do with the fact that when he was only a few months old his parents had abandoned him and never looked back. He had been raised in foster care homes and he had never been anyone’s favorite.

His curiosity and brilliant mind had gotten him in trouble more times than he could count. And the professionals working in those places had hated him for it. Because no one wished for trouble-making children in a place where there was nothing left to smile for.

He had worked so hard to make friends and to be accepted but things hadn’t really been in his favor. He was too loud and too energetic for the others and they had slowly pushed him aside. He had no one to blame but himself for so desperately wanting to be loved, at least by someone. His high school years had been filled with bullies and bruises he had stopped bothering to hide when he realized nobody really cared about what happened to him.

When he had been only sixteen, he had made the decision to run away from the orphanage he was currently living in. It had been extremely difficult for him to start anew but anything would have been better than the prison he had been living in for years.

The first few days had been the worst. He had been literally forced to beg for food and to sleep on the cold ground. But then one day, after two weeks of pretty much starving, he had found someone willing to lend him a hand and a place to stay, at least until he found a lasting solution. Soon after, he had found a job as a waiter, which helped him rent a small room. His life was not how he had envisioned as a little boy he had made it somehow.

When he had initially encountered Jimin, he looked even worse for the wear. Not physically but Tae could tell from the start there was so much misery and self-hate hiding inside a relatively small body and he had made it his life mission to help the older alpha recover and learn to take care of himself once again.

Jimin had been stubborn as hell in the beginning and they had gotten into many fights because of it but Taehyung hadn’t relented. He had struggled with his own insecurities to make sure his friend knew there was at least somebody in this world who cared.

Soon enough, it had become clear for both of them that Tae was too selfless for his own good. Always bringing stray puppies and kittens to the small apartment they had managed to rent together. Always helping nice old ladies cross the street. Always doing his best to make everyone around him smile.

There was no doubt the slightly younger male was a giver, and this was the main reason why he had gotten himself hurt so many times in the past. It had taken Jimin a while to understand how truly blessed he was to have someone like Taehyung in his life but once he did, he had worked his butt off to repay the kindness and affection his buddy had shown him from the beginning.

They had started living together when they were both seventeen. Together they had learned to lean on each other for strength and emotional support. They had done their best to bury every dream they had ever had but they had never been meant to waste themselves away in this kind of miserable existence.

They had met Jin by coincidence, but the older wolf had been so adamant about ‘adopting’ them that they had no choice but to say yes to their small family. Namjoon and Yoongi had warmed up to them soon enough and little by little they had finally learned how to let someone else protect them and love them.

Taehyun’s passion for music had guided him through his saddest moments and when he had discovered that Yoongi and Namjoon were both very talented at producing it, he had pleaded with them to give him a chance to practice one of the only few things which had been able to brighten his days ever since little.

To his surprise, he had been more talented than anticipated and his collection of songs had been appreciated by many people. He even had a fan club but even now he was still a bit incredulous at how much people seemed to appreciate his music.

He was a perfectionist in every sense of the word and together with Yoongi would end up holed in the older’s studio for days. The effort was worth it in the end so he couldn’t really complain about it. If someone had told him all those years ago that his dream would eventually come true, he would have cried about people being liars. But now, he was just really thankful to his pack for taking a chance on him and Jimin.

Seeing Hoseok for the first time had broken him. Not in a literal sense but seeing someone carrying all the traits he had ever wished for in a mate had rendered him speechless.

He had been a mess in that moment because he didn’t really know where to begin with. He was innocent as a lamb when it came to love and anything related but he had to give it his best to prove to the pretty omega his worth as an alpha. He started with small gestures but he had soon gotten impatient.

His nature had always been a little impulsive. He didn’t want to scare Hobi off, but he couldn’t afford to have the others woo the youngest male before him. He was the most romantic out of them and he was convinced the omega would appreciate his gentleness and sweetness.

Things hadn’t exactly gone how he had predicted, probably because Seok had been too traumatized of everything he had suffered through before, but his patience and endless displays of fondness had paid off in the end.

The first time Hoseok had asked to sleep in his bed he had squeezed the life out of the slim male and kissed both his cheeks. His happiness had been indescribable because he could see himself spend the rest of his life loving the beautiful being in his arms.

Their gorgeous baby was still afraid to show too much of his emotions, but he was slowly getting more comfortable with doing what he felt like in the heat of the moment. Kisses on the cheek, hand holding, hair petting were gestures Hobi didn’t do very often but when he finally made himself take the initiative they meant the world to Taehyung and filled him with the hope and conviction that one day their omega would learn to love all of them. Even if that one day would come at the end of an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Tae is a real angel, isn't he? He's a SWEETHEART but we all knew that already. 💜
> 
> P.S: Comments and kudos are the best, as always! Thank you! 💚💚💚


	11. Mischievous Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So, I am finally back. It took me a while to do it but I am feeling better and also ready to continue all my pending stories. Hope you will enjoy this until the end. 
> 
> That being said, I just started a Hoseok x Maknae line fic where Hoseok is a surrogate Omega for the Vkookmin trio. If that sounds intriguing enough click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491778/chapters/48627467) to check it out. Thank you!!!
> 
> P.S: Comments and kudos are LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!!!!!

                 Jungkook had been born with a silver spoon, so to speak. And, for quite some time, he had taken advantage of it. Be it school, sports, love relationships, he had always made sure he was the one holding the strings. His parents had spoilt him rotten ever since little and it might not come as a surprise the fact that his character had suffered because of it.

By the time he reached the age of eighteen, he was almost insufferable and completely untamable. His greatest pass time was bullying others into submission or ruining pretty alphas and betas. Omegas had never been his thing because he considered them beneath his status and too damn weak to even think themselves worthy of dating someone like him.

There had been no one to stop him from his self-destructing practices and he had believed himself to be invincible until he had meet Jimin and Taehyung. Who were not only at least a thousand times braver than him but also suffered more than he could even conceive.

That is not to say they had become friends immediately. The opposite actually. He had met Jimin at a party and he had tried to get him into his bed. To his utter shock, the shorter alpha had basically told him to eff off and this had made him go completely mad with fury. He had tried to bully the handsome male into giving in but it had been impossible.

The next time they had seen each other, Jimin had someone with him. Kook had initially assumed Taehyung was his boyfriend but that was not the case. It had taken him only a look to understand the brotherly bond they shared.

He had felt petty and jealous that two people can have such a strong connection and he had desperately wanted to ruin that for them. But after spending more time in their company, he had finally understood that his life held no real meaning.

He had money and expensive things but at the end of the day, his bed and heart were always empty. Looking back, he couldn’t even think of one person who stood by his side because they actually wished to do so and not because they had been too afraid to fight back or too addicted to his funds to say anything.

He had worked hard to change himself and the process had been difficult. He had become so superficial over time that some bad habits had become like second skin to him. Notwithstanding this, Taehyung was so beautifully kind and determined to get him out of the hell he had inhabited for a long time that he hadn’t been able to disappoint him.

He had fought against his nature and he had won. Jimin had been more of a silent participant but still very present when necessary. The common passion for dance had helped both of them to exteriorize all of their insecurities and fears.

When Jin and his gang of misfits, well more like puppies, had burst into his life, he had been able to experience, for the first time in his life, what a real family felt like. Having someone want to protect you and take care of you was pretty amazing and Jungkook was more than overwhelmed to have been given a second chance at this game they called life.

His parents had been the best at giving him everything he desired except for the thing which mattered the most, love. He didn’t blame them for it. They had tried their best but he was resolute about not committing the same mistake with his pups. Money meant nothing if you grew up without love and life had no meaning.

The day Namjoon had brought Hoseok to their house he hadn’t expected any existence altering events. But he couldn’t have been more wrong. He had never been attracted to omegas until then.

His nature had always been too dominant for his own good. Even after all the sacrifices he had made to become a better and nicer wolf, omegas had still represented a bit of an unsolved mystery. He was aware of how valuable they were, but he just couldn’t bring himself to date one.

And when he had met Hobi, he had been firmly convinced that he would be no exception. Soon after though, he had learned that the younger male was a special person and so beautifully broken one couldn’t help but want to heal all his wounds. He found himself wishing to be next to the pretty male every minute and his wolf had become extremely possessive very soon.

He had been a bit hurt and sad to discover how much horror Hobi’s eyes sometimes reflected. There were moments when it was impossible to communicate with him. He would completely shut himself down and not allow anyone in.

No matter how hard they would try to get him to open up, he would reject any kind of interaction. When he would finally ‘return’ from one of his wandering flashes, he always looked positively exhausted and Jungkook was ready to break walls in order to make him feel better.

It was incredible how much he had come to care for the slim wolf. He couldn’t imagine a future without him and by the way the others acted, neither could them. He had felt useless and utterly depressed so many times for not being able to make the younger smile when he was in pain or having a panic attack.

Jungkook hadn’t been used to acting anything but manly but he couldn’t help himself from becoming whiny or jealous when Hoseok was involved. The omega was really too cute for him to be able to resist. He clung, caressed and petted the smaller male even if his attentions were not always appreciated by Hobi. He had tried different tactics but he had never been good with words so all of his flirting attempts had gone awry.

In fact, Jimin and Taehyung had laughed at him for days for making their omega cry with his reckless acting. But then again, how was he supposed to know that bringing a dead animal to their pretty baby was not the kind of gift one would make to someone they were trying to court?

He was really bad at this seducing game and soon after he had given up all hopes of ever making Hoseokie initiate any kind of affectionate display. He had almost stopped breathing the first time the omega had willingly gotten into his bed to cuddle.

He had fidgeted, tossed and turned until Hobi had gotten tired of his antics and whispered softly to his ear ‘If you go to sleep now, I promise that from now on you can cuddle me all you want’. Jungkook had been incredulous at the omega’s daring speech but also so happy he hadn’t risked moving a muscle to make sure their beauty would not change his mind.

From then on, he had done his best to become the best mate he could possibly be. He was aware that it would take some time before Hoseok would even get comfortable to the idea of being marked by them, but he was patient. A time would come when Hoseok would be all his and theirs. And it would be wonderful.


	12. Loving means giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok goes out with his Alphas for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I literally arose from the dead for one thing. Don't get me wrong, I've been loving BTS since 2013 but now I am on a different kind of mission. Make Monsta X 7 again! The story goes like this: to put it briefly, Wonho was forced out of Monsta X because of some alleged rumors. Now we are doing the impossible to get him back. That being said, I would really appreciate it if you could help me out a little. All you have to do is sign this petition: [Keep a member of Monsta X](http://chng.it/xz8qmDLn) . It won't cost you anything but it would mean the world to me!!!! Thank you!!!
> 
> I know this doesn't regard you directly but if you could share this with your friends, with anyone who might be willing to give us a lending hand I would LOVE you forever!!! Really!! Any form of help and support is more than appreciated!!! Streaming their videos especially the most recent one 'Follow', posting the link on your Twitter account, just talking about it with your friends!!! Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!

 

         The first time the alphas had taken Hoseok out for dinner, the affair had been a little more than amusing. It was more than evident the omega had no clue how fancy restaurants’ etiquette worked and seeing him so flustered about not knowing what to do with his hands or utensils provided to him was the cutest thing Namjoon’s pack had ever seen. There was always something new to be discovered about the pretty male and they were more than willing to learn every little shade and contrast Hobi possessed.

 

Seok was officially frustrated. Why did they have to insist in bringing him to this kind of place? He felt so awkward and judged. He had never been on the rich side so even when he was living with his family, some things were a luxury to him.

Seeing the alphas throw money around so carelessly was bothering him a bit. He couldn’t help but think of all the omegas like him who were raised in those infernos and who had not been fortunate enough to be taken in by someone as nice and as kind as his hyungs. He wished to help but he had no idea how.

Still, he had to try to at least make the alphas understand that there were so many wolves who needed the same kind of affection he was receiving. He could even work for them if that would convince Jin and the others to aid other wolves in a similar situation to his previous one. The subject was very important to him and he was aware of the urgency with which this topic needed to be dealt with.

He took a deep breath to calm his inner thoughts and then he spoke. The place might not have been the best for this kind of talk but his impatience and anxiousness were not letting him sleep at night. The sooner they would discuss about this, the better.

“I-I want to say something. I realize how much you have done for me until now and for that I will be forever grateful to you. Still, I need to make myself useful somehow and the only way I can think of in this moment is helping others who were not as lucky as I was. I desire to help other wolves to find happy homes. I know I am asking for a lot but I will do anything for you to allow me to do this. Please, just give me a chance. Please!”

“Calm down, sweetie.” Jin was feeling very restless seeing their baby so agitated. There was no doubt they would offer him any kind of support he would require. “We are here for anything you want. If you wish to lend a hand to others, we will not stop you. We have enough money to provide any kind of sustenance you might necessitate. And you really don’t owe us anything. We feel truly blessed to have you in our lives so we are more than keen to help other beautiful omegas like you find their happiness.”

Hoseok felt tears gather in his eyes but it was not because he was feeling sad. No, he was stunned by how much love he could see reflected in his alphas’ eyes. He wished for every omega to be cherished and spoilt like he was on a regular basis. He must have been a really nice person in his previous life to be given so much affection in this one.

As soon as Namjoon spotted tears on their pretty omega’s face, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for him and gathering him into his arms. They might have been in public and all, but if their baby required having his tears kissed away, he would do it and there was no one who could say anything about it. Hoseok was blushing to the tips of his ears and everyone including Yoongi was cooing at him for being so adorable.

Hobi was red as a cherry now and he buried his face into Joon’s chest because this was all so embarrassing. This was the main reason why he hadn’t been excited about going out with the alphas.

He was certain all the people present would stare and mock him for being so clumsy. He couldn’t have been more wrong. What he perceived as wolves giving him funny stares and glares were actually males staring at him for being so attractive.

He had been oblivious to the tension running through the alphas’ veins, but it was definitely there and ready to cause havoc. The maknaes were already on edge for having caught one too many betas and alphas giving winks to their baby or licking their lips.

They had known from the start that this night was going to end up in a disaster because there was no doubt in their mind they would have to knock some sense into these idiots for ogling what wasn’t theirs.

But then again, they couldn’t cause a scene when their pretty baby was crying his eyes out. They felt horrible every time it happened even when it wasn’t their fault. They would do anything for their precious and if he wanted to save all the omegas in the world from abuse and suffering, they would be most content to turn his goal into reality for him.

No price was high enough for the happiness of their omega. Before making plans about saving the world, though, they had more pressuring issues to take care of. Their growling and muttering had not been as efficient as they would have liked so more desperate measures had to be taken.

Jimin was getting tired of playing Mr. Nice Guy. He took Hoseok from Namjoon and settled their beauty into his lap. He was going to get his butt kicked by the others for doing this kind of thing but it was the only way to make the other dominant wolves in the restaurant back off.

Hobi was still looking a bit confused and the alpha couldn’t resist kissing him full on his lips. When he heard the omega’s sharp intake of breath, he knew he was doing the right thing. The youngest of the pack let Jimin abuse his lips until they were all red and shiny.

The dazed and utterly pleased look on the beautiful male’s face was victory enough, but he decided to go a bit further to make sure the other wolves present in that place would keep their hands to themselves. He dragged the slim male further into his chest and bit softly on the one spot he knew was enough to turn the omega into putty.

When he heard several heavy sighs and some mutterings resembling the words ‘lucky bastard’ he was finally convinced that, at least for the night, they wouldn’t have to beat anyone up for even glancing at their pretty baby.

Hobi was totally clueless as to why Jimin had just kissed the breath out of him. He wasn’t really complaining because he had realized a while back that kissing was his favorite activity after dancing and eating. He could feel himself turn red again but it was true. Kisses got him all soft and biddable. If the older male had wanted to distract him, he had been more than successful. However, he was on a mission and he would not stop before turning his dream of helping other wolves into reality.

“Are you alright with me building a center for abused and orphan omegas? I will find a way to repay you for this even if it takes me forever. I promise you won’t regret lending these funds to me. I cannot give you anything right now but I am sure that one day I will be able to pay you back for all the amazing gifts you have offered me.”

“Sweetheart you are the most gorgeous gift we could have ever dreamed of receiving. The only thing we need is for you be happy. And to tell us when you feel sad or depressed. This is our greatest wish, for you to learn to love us. Also, if you really want to pay us back, I would say your kisses and cuddles are the best means of payment.”

Taehyung ended his speech with one of his infamous winks and Hoseok positively melted at the fondness he could feel pouring out of all his alphas. Because they were his alphas.

He was ready to acknowledge this fact and proudly state it to whoever was interested in hearing about it. He was still afraid of giving everything of himself to them but he was slowly getting there. He was beginning to fall in love with them, but he didn’t want to rush into anything. He desired to take his time and let love guide him through all of the successive steps in their relationship.

“Thank you so much for doing this for me! I am not ready to say I love you yet, but I am getting there. All I need is for you to have patience with me and to keep showing me how much you care. Your love is the best cure to all of my insecurities and pain.”

Even Yoongi was tearing up a little at their baby’s speech because hearing him confess he would one day come to love them as much as they adored him was enough for him to want to shout it to the moon.

It was incredible how much Hoseok had changed ever since he had begun living with them. Three months had passed but they felt like years. Their pretty baby had grown up so much in this period and had taken such large steps towards his recovery. He was proud of him and almost incredulous at the amount of love he was experiencing for their youngest.

He had always been considered cold and indifferent and for a while he had been inclined to believe what the others around him kept on repeating. Only a few years after he had met Jin and Namjoon who had been so good at making him feel loved.

Afterwards the maknaes had joined their little group and they had little by little become a real family. The only missing puzzle piece had been Hoseok. And when they had finally met the slim beauty, it had probably been love at first sight for the majority of them.

Because, really, how could someone resist falling for such a beautiful soul like their Hobi? He had a few regrets in his life but loving Seokie would never be one of them. He was a miracle they had all been waiting for ever since Jin had ‘adopted’ them and given them a true home.


End file.
